The Misadventures of Jennifer Cartwright
by lovelivewrite13
Summary: What if the Cartwright clan had another sibling? What if that sibling was a girl? This will be a series of one-shots featuring the youngest Cartwright, Jennifer.
1. Jenny Gets a New Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza or any of the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

"Jennifer open the door." Ben Cartwright called through the door of his youngest child as he tried the knob again.

"No!" 5 year-old Jennifer called from inside her room where she sat on her bed with her arms crossed in a pout, dressed in some of Little Joe's hand-me-downs.

Ben sighed and he ran a hand through his hair, feeling exasperated with his daughter.

He had been trying and failing to get her out of her room for almost an hour now so they could go into Virginia City to meet with a seamstress since Jenny had recently out grown most of her dresses.

"Let me try pa," Adam said softly. He could tell his father was growing irritated with his baby sister.

Adam knocked on the door, "Jenny, open the door sweetie." He called through the door with a gentle tone.

"No! I won't go Adam!" was the answering response and Adam opened his mouth to speak but instead his father nudged him out of the way and rattled the locked door knob.

"Jennifer Mae Cartwright!" Ben said sternly through the door. "You unlock this door right this minute or it will be a month of extra chores for you." He threatened.

Ben knew that it was a bit excessive. But he also knew how to get his daughter to unlock the door.

Jennifer's eyes widened when she heard her father use both her middle and her last name because she knew that meant her pa was serious, and that she was in trouble.

Ben stayed silent as he listened for a moment, he fought a smile when he heard the lock on the door unclick and he waited for a moment to collect his thoughts.

Once he had his wits about him Ben opened the door to see his daughter sitting on her bed and he walked in, closing the door behind him as his blue eyes softened.

"Jenny, don't you want to go into Virginia City with us?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, finding Jenny's small pout amusing.

"No pa, I'm not going." Jennifer declared in a resolute tone as she pouted.

"Why ever not?" Ben asked as his brow furrowed with confusion. "Today is the day that we meet with Mrs. Cuppbert to get some pretty new dresses made for you."

"Cause," Jennifer muttered as she looked down at her lap playing with her fingers.

Ben rubbed his eyes as he cleared his throat, reminding himself to be patient. "Because why, honey?" he asked as he watched his daughter carefully.

"Cause Little Joe will laugh and not want to play with me anymore." Jennifer explained as her pout turned into a sad frown at the thought of one of her older brother not wanting to play with her anymore.

 _"Ah, that explains it."_ Ben thought as he wondered what his 9 year-old could have possibly said to get his youngest in such a state. "What makes you think that? Did he say something?" he asked, wanting to get this settled so they could go.

Jennifer nodded as she began to fidget, "He said that if I wear a dress then I'll be a girl and we can't play together no more, cause boys can't play with girls." she continued as she sniffled, her heart breaking at the thought of not playing with her brother anymore.

Ben placed his hand under Jennifers chin and he gently raised her head to look at me, "Jenny look at me. Honey, what Little Joe said isn't true. Okay? He was just teasing you. You can still play with him like you have always done."

"Really pa?" Jenny asked as she gazed at Ben with wide blue eyes.

"Really, I promise. In fact, when you are here at home you can still wear your pants and shirts if you want." Ben told her as he smiled softly.

Small arms wound their way around Bens neck as Jennifer hugged him tightly, "Thanks pa." she said as she smiled against his neck.

Ben softly chuckled as he hugged her back gently squeezing her. "You're welcome Jenny honey, shall we go to town now?"

Jennifer let go of her father with a nod and a smile on her face, "Okay pa, I'll go get the boys." she said as she hopped off the bed and she hurried out of her room, Ben following with a chuckle.


	2. Jenny Gets Scared of a Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or any of the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

Hoss made his way up stairs and down the hall as he sighed tiredly. He had just gotten home from checking some of the range in the northern part of their property for any signs of a wild cat that had been killing some of their calves recently.

A crash of thunder shook the roof of the otherwise silent house. It was almost midnight, the storm had made Hoss later getting home than he had thought it would.

A soft whimper was heard as Hoss passed the closed door of his baby sister and he stopped with a frown and he opened the door. "Jenny?" He asked wondering what she was doing awake at this hour.

"Hoss?" Jennifer asked as she peeked over the covers at her older brother. Just then a crack of thunder rattled her window and she yelped as she jumped with fright.

Hoss saw this and he closed the door behind him as he stepped into her room, sitting his boots down by the wall. "Are you scared of the storm darlin'?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and he patted the 5 year-old on top of the head gently.

Jennifer nodded as she crawled out from under the cover and onto Hosses lap, curling her fingers around the fabric of his shirt. "It wants to get me." she said in a quiet voice as she snuggled into her older brother.

"Jenny darlin' there ain't nothing to be scared of." Hoss said as he rubbed gentle circles on the little girls back, trying to soothe her fear.

Jenniffer trembled and she clutched his shirt tighter with a soft whimper when lighting struck across the sky and lit up the interior of her room through the window.

Hoss could see that the little girl was terrified and he sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "Darlin' it's just the horses in the sky, that's all that it is." He told her as he curled his big arms around her tiny frame to comfort her.

"What?" Jennifer asked with wide eyes as she looked up at her brother. "Horses? In the sky?" she asked curiously.

Hoss nodded, "That's right Jenny. Most people think it's a storm but it's not. It's horses in the sky."

Jennifer gapped with a soft gasp as excitement filled her eyes, her fears momentarily forgotten. "Tell me!" she demanded

Hoss slightly chuckled with a nod, "Alright Jenny, but get back under the covers, okay?"

He couldn't help but smile at the nod he received in response and he leaned back against the head board as he looped a arm around his sister, beginning his story.

"The Lord has horses up there in heaven Jenny. And sometimes they'll get spooked like our horses do. So you see darlin' the thunder is just the sound of their hooves and that wind, why it's just from them running so plumb fast."

"And the lightning?" Jennifer asked, wanting to know what the horses did to cause that.

"Well the lightning, that's just Gods lantern that he's shining to try to check on his herd." Hoss explained and he smiled as he noticed that Jenny had calmed down.

"Oh... well what bout the rain?" Jenny asked, curious as to what the horses did to cause that.

Hoss frowned as a thoughtful expression came upon his face, "Well I suppose that's from the horses running through a river or a creek or something." he said after a moment and he was rewarded with a smile.

"Does Joe know about the horses in the sky?" Jennifer asked in a mischievous tone.

"No, he doesn't. See, the horses in the sky is a secret so not many people know anything about them darlin'."

Jennifer softly giggled, delighted by the idea of knowing a secret that one of her brothers wasn't in on. "Our secret?"

Hoss nodded with a smile of his own, "It'll be our secret Jenny." he promised her.

"Hoss, I'm not scared anymore but will you stay?" Jennifer asked, not really wanting him to go. He was bigger than her pa and her other brothers so Jennifer knew that he could protect her from anything that wanted to hurt her.

Hoss nodded, "Of course, if you want me to darlin'." He didn't mind staying with his baby sister if that meant she would get enough peace to sleep.

Ben awoke as a crash of thunder shook the house and he got out of bed, slipping his robe on and tying it.

He knew that his youngest was terrified of thunderstorms so he went to check on her, if she was afraid he planned to take her back to his room where she would stay with him for the night.

He stopped outside Jennys door and he opened it softly, stopping in the doorway a smile on his face at the scene before him.

There on Jennys bed was his daughter and his middle son both of them sound asleep.

Ben closed the door softly behind him and went back down the hall, to his own room, his worries for his youngest daughter now set at ease.


	3. Authors Note (please read)

**Authors Note:**

 **First off, I want to say thank you for the lovely reviews, I appreciate them.**

 **I'll try to post at least 2 chapters, maybe more on the weekends. And perhaps even one through the week, depending on how much time I have and how many reviews I get.**

 **If you would like to see Jenny in a particular situation just let me know in the reviews and I may write up a one shot dedicated to you, depending on if I want to take Jenny in that direction or not.**

 **Lastly, I'm thinking about possibly creating a multi-chapter story featuring Jenny as the main character, let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading this, lovelivewrite13 xoxo**


	4. Jenny Goes to Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or any of the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

"But why do we have to go?" Jenny whined as she tagged along after Adam, fiddling with the bow on the back of her dress.

Adam sighed as he stopped, picking up his Sunday hat and dusting it off, "Because it's good for us and pa wants us to." He said as he tried to remain patient with his littlest sibling, but it was difficult considering she had been asking the question since the day before when their pa had announced that they were going to see the circuit preacher this morning.

"But why Adam?" Jenny asked as she jutted her lip out in a pout. She wanted to go fishing, and she couldn't.

Adam closed his eyes as he once again reminded himself to be patient with the six year-old.

He then opened his eyes and he looked at her, "I already told you why Jennifer. Because pa said that we are going. Besides, you'll enjoy church." he told her with a smile.

"No I won't!" Jenny said as her frown deepened. "It's boring, all I do is sit. 'Sides the preacher uses big words that I don't understand."

Adam found her expression humorous but he didn't dare let on as his smile disappeared, "I tell you what Jenny. You can sit beside me in church and if you don't understand just tell me and I'll try to explain it to you, then afterwards we can go fishing."

Jennifers frown let up as she eyed her older brother, "Really?" she asked as she contemplated what he said. "Okay, I guess that won't be so bad." she said reluctantly.

Adam sighed, finally she was going to drop the subject, he picked her up and placed her in the wagon then he got in and drove it up to the house to where his pa and brothers were waiting.

Once they had all gotten in they made their way to Virginia City to hear the preacher.


	5. Jenny Goes to the Fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza or any the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains disciplinary spanking, if you don't like then don't read.**

 **This one shot is dedicated to** **islaboe. Thank you for the kind reviews and request.**

Jennifer looked over her shoulder to check for any signs of her pa or brothers, seeing the coast was clear she ducked under the flap of the tent and she huddled next to some other children, eager to see the show.

The show was just beginning as the announcer hushed the crowd, before introducing the first act of the cheap side show and out walked the dancer, dressed in a costume unlike any that Jenny had ever seen.

The banjo player began to play his music as the dancer started to dance and sway with the beat captivating the audience, both young and old alike while disgusting others with her unholy moves.

Jennifer couldn't help but softly gasp and marvel at what she saw, why it was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life, she just couldn't understand why pa had forbidden her from going.

Jennifer couldn't help but giggle as she watched the dancer push a man back when he got too close to the stage.

But her giggles were cut short as she felt something or someone get ahold of not just one, but both of her legs and they began to pull her out from under the flap of the tent.

"Jennifer." Adam said as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as he watched his six year-old sister freeze at his tone then slowly turn and look at him from her spot on the ground.

 _"Oh, no."_ was all that Jennifer could think as she slowly rolled onto her back and she propped herself up onto her elbows and smiled innocently at her eldest brother. "Hi Adam," She said with a small wave. "What ya doing?" she asked hoping that she could distract him.

"I believe the better question would be, what are you doing, Jenny?" Adam asked as he cleared his throat. "Didn't pa say that you weren't allowed to see that show?" he put his hands on his hips as he fought a smile as he saw his baby sisters expression.

"He did?" Jennifer asked as she stood up, brushing her buckskin britches off and picking up her hat. "I uh, I don't remember." She chewed on her lip nervously, knowing she had been caught red-handed.

"He did." Adam confirmed in a stern tone, "But you decided to ignore him and see it anyway." he continued as he placed a hand on her shoulder and he began to steer her away from the tent with a sigh.

Jennifer simply nodded as she cleared her throat, "Yes sir." she said as she fidgeted with her hat. "Are you going to tell pa?" she asked but already had assumed the answer.

Adam sighed, as he stopped and he turned to face his sister, "I probably should but no, no I'm not." he told her as he raised an eyebrow. "But that doesn't mean that you're not in trouble Jenny. You disobeyed pa when he specifically told you not to go. Do you understand?"

By now he and Jennifer were close to their wagon and had some privacy and she nodded, "Yes sir. I'm sorry Adam." she said in a small tone, knowing what was coming.

"Now Jenny, you know this hurts me, but you have to learn that what you did is wrong and that you can't do it again." Adam said as he sat down on a stump that was by the wagon and he looked at her.

Jenny didn't trust her voice so she simply nodded in response and she walked closer to her eldest brother and she bent over his knee as he supported her with one of his hands to keep her still.

She bit her lip as she started to softly cry as she felt Adams other hand come down against her britches covered backside one, two, three, then four times.

Adam finished spanking his baby sister as she cried and then he gently pulled her onto his lap and he held her as he let her cry into his shirt, rubbing gentle circles on her back to calm her.

Once Jenny had finished crying she pulled back and she wiped her tears away with the handkerchief that Adam had given her, "I'm sorry Adam. I'll listen to pa from now on."

"Good, and it's okay Jenny." Adam said as he smiled gently at her. "I love you sweet pea," he said as he smoothed her hair.

"Love you too Adam," Jenny said as she hugged her eldest brother.

"Let's go find pa and the others, alright?" Adam suggested as he stood and Jennifer nodded slipping her hand into his and putting her hat on, and the two of them went to go find the rest of their family.


	6. Jenny Gets Sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or any of the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

Little Joe walked outside to where his pa was busy, saddling a horse.

"Pa, I can't get Jenny to wake up." The 10 year-old said as he walked up to Ben. "She just mutters somethin' and rolls over."

"Alright son, finish saddling Paint so you can ride her to school. I'll go get your sister." Ben said as he tied the reins of the horse to a post and then made his way inside.

Ben entered the room that his two youngest shared and he saw Jenny burrowed under the covers and he sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed her back.

"Jenny, time to get up or you'll be late for school." he told her and he frowned when the six year-old gave no response.

"Jennifer, come on now, time to rise and shine." Ben said in a louder tone as he patted her arm.

Jennifer softly moaned as she rolled over to face her pa as she opened her eyes, "I don't feel good pa." the six year-old rasped out, her cheeks flushed and her chestnut brown colored bangs clung to her damp forehead.

Ben frowned at the sight and her hoarse voice then he felt of her forehead and slightly raised his eyebrows, "You've got a fever, so it looks like there's no school for you today. Stay here in bed and I'll have Hop-Sing fix you up something good Jenny."

Jenny nodded and she rolled over onto her side as her eyes closed and she went back to sleep as Ben left the room, softly shutting the door.

A few minutes later Ben walked in carrying a bowl of cool water and a rag, he sat the bowl down on the table beside the bed and he dipped the rag in it. Once he had wrung the water out Ben gently bathed Jennys forehead with the cool rag as Hop-Sing came in carrying a tray that contained a bowl of rice and cup of tea.

"Here tea and rice for young missy." Hop-Sing said as he set the tray down on the top of the desk in Jennys room. "Mr. Cartwright need anything else for little missy, let Hop-Sing know." He added as he bowed and then he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ben couldn't help but smile at the words of his friend and cook as he placed the rag on Jenny forehead, he then reached over picking up the cup of tea and he woke Jenny, helping her to sit up and he had her to drink some before he helped her to lay back down so she could rest.

This continued on for most of the day, Ben taking care of his youngest daughter. Waking her from time to time to get her to drink some tea, or eat some of the rice.

Luckily her condition didn't seem to worsen, but it did not improve either much to Ben, and the others concerns.

That night was one of the longest nights that Ben had spent, as he worried and sat by his daughters bedside, somehow falling asleep from his exhaustion.

"Pa?" A tiny voice caused Ben to stir from his uneasy rest and he glanced at the window, seeing the earl morning sun had just risen.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and he leaned over to feel Jennys forehead, noticing that she was awake and a broad smile came upon his face.

"There's those beautiful blue eyes, how are you feeling honey?" Ben asked as he felt of her forehead. He noted with a sigh of relief that the fever had broken.

Jennifer smiled slightly as she looked at Ben, "Better. But does that mean I have to go to school?" The six year-old asked innocently.

At this Ben couldn't help but chuckle as he smoothed her hair, "No honey, you can stay home today to rest up. But tomorrow you'll have to go to school."

At this Jenny nodded as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, "Okay pa." she said as a smile came on her face.

Ben sighed and then he smiled softly as he stood rubbing his stiff neck, and he went to fix a pot of coffee, deciding that they all deserved a day of rest so he would let all of his children sleep in.


	7. Jenny Gets in a Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza nor any of the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

"You take that back Bryant!" Jennifer shouted with her fist doubled up as she stared down the older, bigger boy her cheeks flushed with anger.

"No way, it's the truth. You're just a little orphan! My ma said so." Jonah Bryant taunted with a smirk as he stared down at Jennifer. "She said that it ain't fittin for Ben Cartwright to be raisin' a miscreant like you." He added and he laughed as Jennifers cheeks flushed redder.

But the laughter was cut off when Jennifer rushed him, and she shoved the older boy down, and her small fists started to pound down upon the boy in a furry.

Jennifer launched her attack, as tears of anger rolled down her cheeks.

Hoss had been teaching Jenny how to hold her own in case she ever needed to defend herself, so the seven year-old used her newfound skills.

Johan Bryant was no longer laughing at her, but instead letting out cowardly cries as he begged her to stop.

When his pleas fell on deaf ears he switched tactics and instead he began to yell for his mother while trying in vain to block Jennifers blows.

Hoss walked out of the mercantile and they looked up at the sound of some children hollering. He saw them across the street in an alley between two buildings gathered in a circle, _"Looks like a fight. Guess I better go break it up."_ He thought to himself, and he glanced at the wagon and he caught sight of it empty. A frown came upon his face as he figured his little sister had went over to see the spectacle. As Hoss crossed the street and he grew closer to the bunch of children his eyes widened as he caught sight of his little sister sitting astride of the mercantile owners son pounding him with her tiny fists.

And in that moment Hoss felt a mixture of emotions. Concern, because he knew his little sister wasn't one to start a fight without reason. Pride, because the boy she had taken on was 2 years older, and a good size bigger than Jennifer, and the skills he had taught her were shining through. And disappointment, because Jenny wasn't supposed to fight with the other kids.

"Alright, that's enough!" Hoss stated firmly as he broke through and he leaned down to pull the two children apart. "The fights over, lets break it up!"

Hoss sighed when he saw that Jennifer wasn't going to let the other boy be and the 15 year-old gently picked his little sister up around the waist and began to carry her away.

"Put me down Hoss! Put me down!!" Jennifer said as she wiggled and she struggled to get down, shooting a glare at her foe. But her protests were cut short when she felt a firm hand swat her and she hushed.

Once back at the wagon Hoss set Jennifer down on the back of the wagon, and he began to look her over, to make sure she wasn't injured.

Jennifer seemed unscathed, apart from a few bruises and nicks on her knuckles but what troubled him the most was when she began to sob and he pulled her into a gentle embrace, and gently rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's alright Jenny darlin', it's alright. Ol' Hoss is here."

"Not true... it's not true." Jenny said between sobs as she clung to her older brother.

It took Hoss a minute to understand what she was saying but he frowned when she did and he began to wipe her tears telling her to calm down. "What's not true darlin'?" he asked with concern, his anger fading away.

Jenny hiccupped as she frowned deeply, "He said I was a orphan. That it was wrong of pa to raise a mis... miscreant like me. But that's not true is it Hoss?"

Hoss' frown deepened further at her words as he felt some anger swell in his chest at the hurtful sounding words, his thoughts had been correct, Jenny had been provoked and justified in her actions.

"No, no, of course not darlin'." Hoss said as he gently hugged his baby sister smoothing her hair, "Pa and Adam and Joe and me are your family. You're not an orphan. Why that ol' Jonah just didn't know what he was saying. But it's alright now, darlin'."

Jennifer nodded slightly, "He just kept saying those things, and he wouldn't stop." She blushed deeply, "When he said that it wasn't right for pa to be raising me I just lost it." she attempted to explain.

Hoss decided that it would be wise to tell his father when they returned home, of what had transpired today. "Well you pay no mind to him Jenny darlin', no mind at all. What he said could not be further from the truth. You're pas daughter just like I'm his son."

Jenny nodded, now calm and she looked down at the back of her red hands. "Okay..."

Hoss softly frowned as he coaxed her to look at him, "I mean it now." he said seriously and he wouldn't let Jenny look away as he held her gaze.

Jennifer couldn't help but smile as her older brother looked at her, and he returned the smile as he sighed.

"Let's get home before pa wonders what's keepin' us." He said as he walked around to unhitch the horses while Jennifer climbed up and sat on the seat at the front of the wagon.

Hoss climbed into the wagon and he sat down on the seat and he gathered the reins and urged the horses forward.

As they drove out of town Hoss wordlessly reached into his pocket then he handed Jennifer a small brown paper bag.

Jennifer opened the paper bag confused but her confusion became a happy gasp as she pulled out a licorice whip and she began to munch on it.

Hoss couldn't help but chuckle as he reached into the bag and helped himself to a peppermint.


	8. Jenny Gets Hurt

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not awesome enough to own Bonanza, or the Cartwrights. Except for Jenny, she's my own creation. I just play in their world.**

19 year-old Adam Cartwright watched with a stoic expression as Hop-Sing finished bandaging the head of his baby sister and move away, rolling the unused bandages and setting the by the bowl of water on the desk, just in case.

"Now we wait for little missy to wake up." Hop-Sing said as he patted Adam on the shoulder reassuringly and he made his way out of the door.

Once the door had closed Adam made his way over to the bed where he sat down in a chair, his eyes on his baby sister unconscious form flickering up to the bandage wrapped around her head.

Adam took her small hand in his own and he bowed his head as quiet sobs began to rack his body. "I'm so sorry." he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Jennys knuckles. "I'm so sorry." He repeated, "It's all my fault." He gently rubbed the back of her hand as the memory of what happened assaulted his mind.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _"I said no, Jenny. Now that's the end of it!" Adam said firmly as he gazed down at his baby sister._**

 ** _Jenny was wanting to go to the mercantile in town, but Adam didn't have time since he was watching over the ranch while his pa and brothers were gone to Sacramento on business, and the eight year-old was far to young to go by herself to Virginia City._**

 ** _"But it's not fair! Pa said that we would go and I could pick out some fabric for a new dress for my doll!!" Jennifer argued, angry at her brother. She didn't understand why Adam wouldn't take her._**

 ** _"I don't have the time today, Jennifer." Adam attempted to explain, "We can go Saturday. If you don't drop it we will just wait until pa gets home and then he can tale you." He threatened sternly._**

 ** _This made Jennifer even more upset and she whimpered in frustration, she also had a silver dollar that she had been saving, she wanted to spend it on something for her eldest brother birthday, which was in two weeks. But of course, Adam couldn't know that, it was supposed to be a surprise._**

 ** _"Fine!! I'll go alone!!!" Jennifer shouted and she darted out the door as she started to cry tears of anger._**

 ** _She rushed outside to where her horse, Scout was already saddled and waiting. She had been so excited to go, she had saddled her mare so that they could go as soon as breakfast was over._**

 ** _Adam followed behind her just in time to see Jenny kick Scout in his sides with her heels and it spurred the horse forward with a startled neigh and a slight buck, the mare was spooked and it caused Jenny to become unseated in her saddle._**

 ** _Adam watched in horror as his baby sister fell of the horse and landed on the ground, her head striking a rock._**

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Adam let out a quiet moan as the flashback ended and fresh tears began to fall, "Jenny sweetheart open your eyes." he begged as he silently prayed for God to spare his baby sister. "I'm so sorry." he sobbed out again.

He had sent Carlos into town to wire their pa, so he knew that Ben and the others would return soon.

Adam sat beside his baby sisters side most of the day praying for God to let her be alright, and appologizing for what he had done, leaving only to relive himself.

Adam had just finished the supper that Hop-Sing had brought up for him and he was standing there, looking out the window as he watched the sun begin to set when he heard a quiet, almost silent moan.

He spun around quickly and relief nearly choked him when he saw that Jennifer was now awake and he rushed to her bedside.

"Jenny sweet?" he asked as he set the cup of coffee down on the table by the bed, Adam nearly fainted in relief at the smile he received in return.

He placed a gentle hand on Jennys shoulder when she moved to sit uo, "Just rest sweetheart, you got a pretty nasty hit on the head when you fell from Scout."

"So that's why my head hurt," the eight year-old mused.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, that is why." he heard his baby sister stomach rumble and he couldn't help but smile. "Hungry?" he asked and he smiled again when Jenny nodded in response.

A few minutes later Adam helped Jenny sit up then he began to gently feed her the broth that Hop-Sing had prepared for her, once he had returned from the kitchen with a tray for her while the two quietly talked in between her eating.


	9. Jenny Gets a Puppy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or any of the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

 **I know this chapter is a little short. I'm sorry, I'll try to make up for it with a longer chapter next update.**

Benjamin Cartwright opened the door of the barn and he walked inside, "Jenny?" he called as he looked for his youngest. He had been calling for her for a few minutes now to let her know that it was time for supper but his youngest wasn't to be found.

He chuckled softly to himself when he spied his youngest sitting in an empty stall with her back to him, softly talking to something. "What do you got there honey?" Benjamin asked as he knelt down beside the girl.

Jennifer looked up at her pa as she gently moved her hands for him to see the tiny black and white pup that was in her lap. "I found it in the woods, can I keep it pa?"

Benjamin looked the pup over and it seemed healthy enough and he smiled as he handed it back to his daughter, "What will you name him?"

At this Jenny squealed with delight as she smiled, "I think, that I shall name him, Jack." she said seriously as she looked down at her new pat.

Benjamin nodded, "Jack is a fine name Jenny. Now why don't we head inside and get both you and Jack some supper?" he said as he stood.

Jennifer nodded as she stood up, "That sounds good." she said and she followed Ben out of the barn and up to the house to show off her new pet, and to get some supper.


	10. Jenny celebrates Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or any of the Cartwrights except for Jenny. I just play in their world.**

 ** _Authors Note: I am so, so sorry it has been so long since a update. Please forgive me and thank you for your patience._**

Nine year-old Jennifer Cartwright slightly giggled as she squirmed on the chair where she was sitting.

"Jenny, keep still or I'll mess it up." Little Joe said as he placed a hand on his little sisters shoulder to stop her from squirming, he continued to pin her braid up onto her head as he chewed on his lip, contemplating on if it would stay put or not.

"Hurry up you two, or we'll be late!" Hoss, the twos older brother called through the door impatiently as he slightly shuffled his feet while he waited. He was eager to get to the dance in town, so he wished they would hurry.

Once Joseph had Jennys braids pinned in place he stepped back and he surveyed his work then he nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Done!" Joseph announced as he placed his extra hat on top of his little sisters head and a amused smile came onto his face as he watched her stand up pushing the tan colored hat down onto her head and then looking down at her choice costume.

The three had decided to dress up as a trio of bandits, each one dressed in a button down and britches, complete with the boots, hat, vest and bandanna. As well as Hosses pistol, and the younger two were donning some wooden pistols that Joe had carved for them, tucked into the waist band of their britches.

"Well, what do ya think?" Jennifer asked as she looked at her older brother with a half grin.

"Hmm," Joseph said as he pretended to look his little sister over. "I think that, it's best we get going or the dance will be over before we get there."

Jennifer nodded in agreement and she threw the door open much to Hoss' relief and the three walked downstairs where their pa and eldest brother waited.

The two men looked up as the younger kids walked down the steps and they both chuckled as a grin came onto their face.

Benjamin Cartwright stood, closing the book he was reading, "Read to go?" he asked as he made their way over to them as a chorus of "Yes pa." greeted him.

He nodded in response and he looked at the oldest one of the trio, "Now Hoss keep an eye on Little Joe and Jenny. Make sure they stay out of trouble and don't be too late getting home." he instructed firmly.

"Yes sir." Hoss said seriously as he gazed at the younger two then he slightly gazed towards the door anxiously.

At this Benjamin couldn't hold back his chuckle and he stepped to the side, "Alright go on, and have fun!" he said and he chuckled again as he watched the trio bustle out of the door to where their horses waited.

Benjamin followed them outside and he watched as the three mounted up and he laughed lightly at the loud whoops they all gave as they took out of the yard at a gallop, going to Virginia City.

Benjamin shook his head as he chuckled watching them disappear as Adam walked out and he stood beside Benjamin placing a hand on the older mans shoulder.

"I hope they don't burn down the barn." Adam said seriously as he crossed his arms walking back into the house.

Benjamin followed his oldest son inside and he sighed as he made his way to his desk, "I asked Roy to keep an eye on them so they shouldn't do too much damage. Hopefully." he said as he opened his ledger and he took a look at a fund that he kept tucked aside for when his bunch got into trouble. Which happened more often then not.

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
